


I Hate You So Much y'know

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Triangle, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Every act comes with a consequence.





	I Hate You So Much y'know

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my art I drew for this: https://art-suff-i-created.tumblr.com/  
> plz don't send anything to my main blog about this mess lol thanks  
> yep. I can't draw lol but I'd luv it if y'all tell me how it goes

Could things have been different?  
  
  
Absolutely.  
  
  
While it may be useless, Yoshiko dreamt up of numerous scenarios in which she and Riko lived happily ever after. A future where Riko lovingly express her profound love for the younger girl without any restraint. Then Riko would wrap her arms around her in the most endearing way possible, and their lips would meet in a gentle kiss. That should have been the outcome Yoshiko had come to after a long moment of silence. So why was it when she had gotten the courage to confess, Chika stood in the way of it all?  
  
  
Riko seemed to smile more around Chika presence and little by little; Yoshiko felt the pieces of her heartbreaking. She had the nerve to touch Riko so easily, talk to her like it was nothing, and the worst; the moment Chika leaned forward to whisper something in Riko’s ear, Riko erupted in ranched laughter.  
  
  
Yoshiko watches, huddled behind a wall as she waits for Riko leave. The instant she spotted Chika, she rammed her way into the girl's face and struck her; hard.  
  
  
**Crash**  
  
  
She swore she heard something crack, but Yoshiko didn’t have time to look while she surveyed her surroundings, making sure the coast was clear before dragging an unconscious Chika far from any wandering eyes. Licking her lips, Yoshiko chuckled breathlessly, strolling her way to the empty classroom obscured with paper white walls, desks scattered about and crumpled pieces of paper lying on the floor; save for the stray locks of burgundy hair behind the chair plastered with dried blood. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes before Chika woke, cradling her swollen cheek. She wiped the stray blood drops with the back of her hand, wincing when she ran her lips over with her tongue.  
  
  
“Y-Yoshiko-chan? Where am I?” Chika inquired, taking in her surroundings with a hard gulp.  
  
  
“There's no need to fret, little demon. Yohane shall take her time accordingly with you.” Her fingers cupped Chika’s swollen cheek, her thumb smoothly running along the bruised skin, “After all,” She half-whispers, a faint touch of sarcasm laced in her tone. “We have all the time in the world.”  
  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
Yoshiko chuckles breathlessly. Pulling a razor from her pocket and brought the sharp hilt of the knife near her lips, gingerly sliding her tongue from along the point. "Take a guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are appreciated in order to make this a lasting experience :D


End file.
